The Foul-mouthed Cutie-pie
by Hermoine147
Summary: Yudel Lowelt became an exorcist at a very young age. At first, she seem very quiet and innocent but If you let her speak, foul words tends to fly in her mouth. She cares for her comrades in her own ways. She's the foul-mouthed cutie pie of Black Order and somehow have connections with the Noah's and the third party of the Holy war,which was supposedly Neah's case, rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Boredom kills

**Hermoine147: Heya, everyone. This is the first time I'll be making a fanfiction and my grammars are all messed up, but still, I hope you'll like it. ;A;  
Lenalee: Hahaha, you seem very nervous, hermoine-san.  
Hermoine147: *holds lenalee's hands* I am very nervous! So help me remove this feeling! *about to kiss her and was kicked in the back*  
Kanda: You damned yuri! Hurry the fuck up!  
Hermoine147: That sure hurts, baka samurai! You jealous? To tell you straight, I don't have any interests in the likes of you! That's not cute at all!  
Kanda:* unsheathes mugen* what did you say-  
Lavi: * holds kanda down* Now, now, Let's start shall we? -man isn't Hermoine-chan's!  
Hermoine147: If It was mine I would have made lenalee my bride!  
Yudel: Hey, I'm an OOC. Yoroshiku, fucking limeys.**

* * *

****  
The door of a certain someone's room blasted open together with a certain copper-haired girl. Her hair ran down through her waist and was pony-tailed. Straight bangs perfectly fit her with her almost emotionless face. Her age was about 12 to 13. She wore a black turtleneck and a short skirt with short underneath.

She stormed down on the Black Order HQ's hallway and was giving every people she passed some sharp creepy glare, which made them walk fast, almost running away.

She made her way to Komui Lee's ( Black Order HQ's Supervisor) office and kicked his door and closed it so hard that it was left ajar.

" Why am I not going on jobs when every fucking exorcist I see goes on one? Are you angry or something?" She said with a very uninterested tone, not fitting to the word she just spouted.

The blue-haired man with a beret on his head sighed and put his left hand in his head while shaking it.  
"You don't understand, do you? I'm actually worried here!"

"Well, fuck you and your worry, bullshit. Let me go on a mission. I don't want to stay here when every single people I know is currently fighting for their lives and for world peace." Her red eyes glittered sharply, ready to fight.

"No matter what you say I won't let you go, Yudel. You see, you still have your injury!" He cried with a very worried tone.

"What injury are you talking about, shithead? " Yudel removed her long black boots and there, was a very fine leg.

"Your injury is gone? But It just been two days! Your ankle was twisted, I'd say _very._ And quite a lot of your leg bones were broken! There's no way it could heal in two days." He said, very surprised.

"Admit it, I'm awesome, bitch." Yudel put back her black boots on still with her VERY uninterested face.

Komui sighed deeply and said, " I got that. Now, why don't you go on a mission with allen?"

"With bean-sprout?" She asked, making her head turn to Komui while fixing the very fit long black boots in her leg.

Komui nodded and smiled like a child "Now why don't you give me a hug and kiss before you go?"

Yudel kicked him in his abdomen as he shrieked in pain. " I'm not your sister, we're fucking different existence. Do that to your sister, you silicon (siscon combined with lolicon)."

"That hurts, but that's okay." Komui shriveled in pain as he held his abdomen while rolling on the concrete" Now, you may go on a mission."

"Now, that's the shitty decision you should've made in the first place." Yudel left, closing the window properly.

* * *

"Hey, fucktard. We're going on a mission. Komui's orders." Yudel said to the white-haired boy with his brown eyes and a tattoo in the left part of his face, running across his left eye and on the top was an upside down star.

"It's Allen, Poker-faced meanie." Allen told her off with a sarcastic smile.

" Bloody hell. End the talk here and let's get the hell out. I'm itching for a mission. I ain't got the time to chitchat with you." She snorted.

Allen smiled, "you're like a little girl version of bakanda. Thou the difference is you don't look like you were gonna say that devastated words until you speak. Him, you can tell easily."

" Don't compare me to that dickhead. You miss him or something?"

Allen's smile turns into a very dark twisted one with imaginary black aura coming out of his back," No, not a single day, not a single hour, not a single minute, not a single second, and definitely not a single chance."

"You do miss him. You actually look like you do." Yudel tried to push him and irritate him more.

Allen sighed, a sign of him giving up, "It's true I'm worried about bakanda, but that goes especially for lavi and lenalee! For every comrade I have!"

Yudel's mouth curved. "Are you worried about them getting hurt or worsely dying?"

Allen gasped a little and shuffled Yudel's hair"Of course, that is the only thing that worries me every single time. "

Yudel looked at him with her poker face, but a slight change can be seen. "Don't touch me fucking prick." She told him out and brushed off his hand. Allen smiled angrily in response.

"Nice speech, now let's get going." She went ahead of him closing half of her eyes.

Allen did nothing but smiled. He knew that Yudel was actually listening to his so-called "Nice speech". He followed her and went to Komui's office to hear what the mission was all about.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hermoine 147: *stretches out her hands* Whew! I'm tired. This is definitely rated teen, If I am correct.**  
**Allen: That's your fault for knowing nothing.**  
**Hermoine147: Shut up, fucktard, that was uncalled for.**  
**Yudel: Don't copy me, whore. You haven't mentioned about my innocence at all.**  
**Hermoine147: Don't be too hot, you're just hungry, I'll give you come snickers or something.**  
**Yudel: The fuck are you thinking I am, screw-loose woman.**  
**Hermoine147: Aww.. How cute, you're my OOC but you're damn cute.**  
**Allen: Well, I'm quite curious about Yudel's innocence too. What is it?**  
**Hermoine147: It's a S-E-C-R-E-T.**  
**Yudel: Say good bye to your damn life.**  
**Hermoine147: Aww.. You can't kill me without knowing your innocence at all! Now, If you wanna know her innocence, please wait for the next chapters.**  
**Yudel: Oh, I see,. You're just tired, aren't ya bummer.**  
**Hermoine147: Now, that was very uncalled for.**


	2. Chapter 2: The snow turmoil

**Hermoine147: awaawawawawa… My grammars are really messed up even in my summaries! HERMERGERD ASDFGHJKL;' ;A; Sorry people, forgive me. I just type too fast I don't even notice my mistakes anymore!  
Yudel: Serves you right, bitch.  
Hermoine147: You're my OOC but that sure do hurt you know!  
Yudel: Hmmp.  
Lenalee: Now, now, That's okay Hermoine-chan. People make mistakes every time. There's no such thing as perfect.  
Hermoine147: Thanks, lenalee! That was very touching of you. ;A; You're my hero.  
Lenalee: -man isn't Hermoine-chan's by the way.  
Hermoine147: I ask you to enjoy, got that?**

* * *

****_"Where are you going, Neah? Don't tell me-"_

" Forgive me, Adelle, tell the others too. This is my final decision, this is the only way I can take."

"No, don't! You'll die! You'll definitely die! The Millennium Early is too strong for you to beat!"

"Forgive me."

"Gahh..!" Yudel cried as she splashed the almost freezing water in her face. She was standing in front of the sink. Her twisted face of fear reflected in the mirror. Her right hand clenched the part of the sink in which she was touching. _Sick bitch. Why are you remembering that now?_

She grabbed the towel which was placed in her side and rubbed her wet face on it. She was in her exorcist uniform. It was designed by her own. It was a sleeveless one piece almost reaching her knees. Black long boots paired it, with brown lace on the ends.

She left the room, slamming the door real hard that once again, it was left ajar. She strolled in the corridors for a while before she actually headed in Komui's office.

When she arrived, Allen was sitting on the couch reading the mission as Komui explains it. "So, what? What's the mission all about?" Yudel asked with at least a glare.

"It's just something you'll definitely not gonna like." Allen replied.

"What?" Yudel exclaimed as she looked at Komui, "Why don't you tell me, Useless Supervisor? Why don't I like it?"

"Err- Well, you see, I know that you're faking the healing of your injury. I know your innocence well. That's why I assigned you on a lighter mission." Komui smiled with gleeful face.

Suddenly a vase flew heading straight to his face, good thing he was able to avoid it. "What are you doing Yudel? You might have killed me on that hit!"

Yudel still wore her dead-panned face. "Fucker, that's not involving a dress or something won't it?!"

Komui and Allen went silent. Allen then spoke with quivering voice, "Err- Actually, Yudel, It does involve a dress."  
Imaginary Black fires came from Yudel's back, indicating that she was very enraged by what she heard. She still has her poker-face, but you can easily tell that she's angry. " No fucking way. I'm not doing a mission involving a beautiful yet VERY DISGUSTING DRESS!" She snapped.

Allen sighed, "A mission coming from the supervisor, Yudel. You need to follow it or else-"

"Or else, what? I'm not going even if it kills me!" she spitted back, her facial expression never changing but her tone does.

Komui shook his head, "You were so excited to go on a mission, and yet, now you don't want to go?"

"No prick. Give me another mission. Anything that excludes in me, wearing a fucking dress. " Yudel exclaimed.

"That's the only mission that came." Komui replied immediately.

"No friggin' way, there sure has to be another mi-"

"Now, now, let's go." Allen pushed the currently in berserk Yudel.

"Let go of me dickhead." Yudel, again with her poker face, was pushing allen away from her. "I'm not done."

"Yes you are, now let's go and complete this mission fast." Allen dragged her out of Komui's office. Yudel was busy pushing Allen away from her and didn't notice that before Allen closes the door, Komui give Allen a thumb up sign. Allen just smiled in response to Komui's sign.

* * *

The train ran very fast on the cold snowy night. It was raining at the same time.

"Hey jerk, you saved Komui's sorry ass didn't you?" Yudel spoke to Allen with a very irritated voice despite her expression.

"Why don't you give Komui-san some slack? He's also tired from works you know." Allen responded with a friendly smile.

"Desk works, you mean the one which he lets his subordinates finish than he should. " Yudel spoke with a very uninterested tone as she folded her arms, and crosses her legs and sat on the comfy couch of the first-class train they rode.

"Komui-san is also very busy with other things, too, you know." Allen covered for his supervisor.

"Like what?" Yudel asked, eyes, half-closed.

"Umm.. Like making Komurins!"

"That doesn't fucking help. You said you destroyed one and even Kanda did."

"Then, how about doing paper works?"

"Excuse me? You seem to have amnesia. I told you that he doesn't do paper works instead his subordinates does. You know that more well than me. Why don't you go see a doctor? I'll give you ten Euros."

"No thanks. But hey, Komui-san, reports to Levviele really well."

Yudel's eyes darkened for a moment but it returned back immediately "Oh, that nuts guy? Well, Maybe that's the only talent that prick has. I don't like the way how that nuts guy speaks and decides. He's so fucking selfish and it's so fucking unfair."

Allen nodded in agreement. He then noticed Yudel's outfit. "Yudel, It's very cold, why are you on your sleeveless?"

Yudel looked at her clothes "You just noticed? Well, you see, My greatest question right now is, WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING ON A BALL WHEN IT'S SO FUCKING COLD? IT'S SNOWING FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!" She exclaimed with unexpected, quite angry expression and loud tone.

Allen went silent. He doesn't know too why there is a ball held on the almost minus 30 degrees coldness. "Maybe, the work of innocence?" He shrugged.

"Yeah right. I find that very bogus. Screw that! The guests are all snowladies and snowmans!"

"Maybe." Allen giggled on what Yudel just said. They never really knew what was waiting in their mission and of how wrong Komui dismissed as "light" and "simple".

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hermoine147: Finally, chapter two, finished!  
Lavi: Hey, I'm also curious about Yudel's innocence! What is it? Please tell me, Hermoine-chan!  
Hermoine147: I gave hints!  
Yudel: That hint wasn't enough, bitch.  
Hermoine147: Now, If you really want to know, read the next chapter then.  
Lavi: Next chapter again? Hey, there were complaints about how short your chapters are.  
Hermoine147: *gulps* OMAIGAHD, I'M SORRY. GOMENE! ;A;  
Allen: Yeah, I'm also wondering why your chapters are short.  
Hermoine147: *clears throat*Well, I don't want the readers to become bored. I'm like that, If it's too long, I get bored. So that's it.  
Lenalee: Okay, that's it. We should stop now. Bye guys, Another time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Snow Turmoil Part II

**Hermoine147: Okay, I decided to update and push my schedules instead.  
Yudel: So? I don't give a fuck to your schedules.  
Hermoine147: Well, Thanks to me, you existed. Want me to erase you?  
Yudel: You are blackmailing your own OOC, fucker. What's your problem?  
Lenalee: Well, guys, stop that would you? You're troubling the readers with your fight!  
Kanda: Che, this is so stupid.  
Hermoine147 and Yudel: Oh you were there, good for nothing samurai?  
Kanda: What? You want a fight with me, stupid fuckers?  
*Kanda chases the two of them as they ran in full speed*  
Hermoine147: This bakanda is unexpectedly *pants as Kanda catches up* Damn-!  
Allen: I'll do the disclaimers if you're in that state, then. -man isn't Hermoine-san's, got that?  
**

* * *

****

"W-we arrived!" Yudel exclaimed as she panted heavily. She tied her hair up in a braid twirling it in circles and unto the middle. She was wearing a nice looking, seems expensive, red and black gown. It was a tube with laces on the ends.

Together with him was Allen who wore a black suit together with a long hat Earls have. He had this long cane carrying it with his right hand. He smiled seeing how exhausted Yudel is. "Finally, We'll know if it is a work of an innocence or akuma or perhaps…." Allen cut his own words as his face darkened for a moment.

Yudel stared at him as her glare was even sharper than before as she quite knew what was up with Allen. She sighed and looked at him seriously with her unwavering emotionless face " Seriously, now's not the time to act like an idiot who's dog just died and held a funeral as you remember the days you spent with the motherfucking dog."

Allen looked at Yudel with a quite surprised face. He wasn't expecting that she'd interrupt his emotion-FULL moment which isn't the way Yudel acts at all.

"Let's go finish this job up so I can tear this fucking dress up 'cause I'd like to seriously tear this apart right now." Yudel looked at him. Her eyes glittered telling him not to bother with such unnecessary things in the job.

Allen just smiled at how Yudel acted. Really, she wasn't acting the usual Yudel who doesn't care about the world and say mean things without deep meaning on it.

***Yudel's POV***

Well damn Stupid prick this guy I'm together with. This isn't the time to dilly-daily around. This case in which that useless motherfucker supervisor called "light" and "simple" isn't fucking light and simple at all. I'm gonna get back at that Idiot prick someday but that's not my main problem right now. This case isn't a simple Innocence's or an akuma at all. Oh damn, I can feel my guts shivering. I'm not in my right mind at all. I'm in tense. This aura oozing even by just looking at the fucking castle in where the ball is held down is creepy. More like, full of killing intent. Not of an akuma nor the Noah's….. Holy shit, I hope I'm wrong..….

"Yudel?" The white-haired who doesn't give a single fuck or maybe he's simply an idiot that he doesn't realize the heavy and massive killing intent coming from the damn castle asked.

"The fuck do you want, Bean sprout?" I irritatedly replied. Holy fuck, dude, know the fucking atmosphere!

"You're not acting like the usual. Are you okay?" Well damn right. Do you think I am? Holy cow, I'm gonna die at how stupid this guys is. Hevlaska should have given him the title "destroyer of million fucks!"

"Well, duh, what in the hell do you think I am? I'm awesome and if that doesn't enter your mind I'll have to dissect that shitty brain of yours and put the words 'I'm awesome and you know it, bitch.'" Bull shit, I don't have to chitchat with this motherfucking prick he is. I'm in the middle of thinking something deep.

I looked up as we passed at the main door and entered the Holy gates of the bitches and jerks who wear expensive clothing just to attend a party of minus thirty degree Celsius. Well, the ceiling looks awesome and breathe taking, thou, I admit. I might as well as just gaze at the beautiful ceiling and not move in this fucking gown as this bean sprout takes care of the enemy.

"This is… there's nothing resembling an Akuma here it seems. No reaction from Innocence as well. It might be… the Noah's…" The prick beside me concluded with such serious face as he acted like he knew about everything with his right hand holding his chin. Damn, he looked hilarious.

" No, not those motherfuckers. It's probably something else." I told him with my expressionless face. Well, I seem to not control the expressions of my face thanks to a shitty gentleman who cursed the hell out of me together with all those bullshits alongside me.  
" If It's not the Innocence, not the akuma's , nor the Noah's, then _what is it?_" The bitch questioned me. Looks like he doesn't know the existence of the other things in this world despite being an exorcist. But if I told him, he'd probably know what I am talking about. I mean, I'll be talking _all about him._

"The third party of the Holy war, Neah's minions. You know them?" His face was pale, his jaw dropped. He's so fucking hilarious at the moment but he probably understood that It's not an enemy we can take down. They're not on our caliber.

"N-neah's minions? W-wait! I can't seem to grasp all of this! I mean he had?"

I looked at him with my now dead-panned and giving off the words are-you-stupid-perhaps face and sighed deeply " What do you think of your useless master then? I know that you know that that Useless son of a bitch drunkard is someone serving for Neah."

"I-I…." He shivered. I might have said too much. He might be white-haired but he's still a kid. Unlike me, looking younger than ever but…. Not a kid any longer. I looked at the falling snow. Damn, I can relate to the feelings of the snow falling down the ground and melting becoming water and finally nothing.

"Do you want to continue this? Or abort mission? Tell me how you feel. I'll consider it as for now. We must act wisely, you know." I shrugged. He looked like he was having a hard time when I told him about Neah.

"Aborting mission is-", "No, Allen, that's the best way. You want to tell me to continue this fucked up mission where we don't know any single fucking thing about who we will be fighting and what power do they have? Well, screw you. You think you're high or something, dick?"

****"High or not, I don't care anymore, Yudel! Finally, I get a lead of Neah and I let it go? No way. I'm going. Definitely going!" this stupid motherfucking pig!

"No, don't go, Allen! You'll die! The opponent will be not as light or not on the caliber as anyone you have fought so far! They've become far more stronger than the Noah is right now! You'll definitely die if you go!" I persuaded him. My heart is burning. My feelings can't seem to reach to him. He doesn't seem to understand what I am trying to say. _Just like that time._

"I'm going. This might be one of the ways I can know about The 14th!" He insisted. He's.. drifting… I can't stop him. "Just stay here! I promise I'll be back!" He then ran away. Away from my reach. Away from my goddamn short hands reaching for him.

_"Where are you going, Neah? Don't tell me-"_

"Forgive me, Adelle. Tell the others too. This is my final decision. This is the only way I can take."

"No, don't! You'll die! You'll definitely die! The Millennium Early is too strong for you to beat!"

"Forgive me."

Motherfucking piece of shit! Why is he like you Neah? Why is he acting like you? Is it because you are him. Or is it because he is you?

I didn't feel my facial expression change but I certainly felt the tears that ran down my cheeks. Warm water running down my cheeks. _I hate this shitty life anymore. It's like I'm being told every single fucking time of how useless I am. At least, that child, that white-haired bean-sprout at least, I need to save. Not the same way where I just watched Neah being killed in front of my eyes. Not again, I will ever let that happen!_

I felt my teeth grit with my deep resolve embedded on my heart. _I'm not gonna fucking let any single comrades I have to suffer the highest level of hell and live by just watching them burn themselves out._

* * *

****

Author's notes:

Hermoine147: …. The first POV I made was intense, perhaps?  
Yudel: I never ever thought in my life that I was thinking that things.  
Hermoine147: Now, aren't you horribly close to Neah?  
Yudel: dude, You're the one who made the story. I'm just letting myself flow together with your story. For example, I never ever fucking hate dresses. I mean, man, dresses are cool!  
Hermoine147: *bitchslap her* Now everybody, don't pay attention to the girl over here!  
Yudel: You- motherfucking son of a troll! That hurt! I swear I'm gonna kill you if I knew about my innocence!  
Lavi: Talking about Innocence, it hasn't been discovered yet is it? And me too, I'm not still in the story despite of it being already in the 3**rd**** chapter.  
Hermoine147: Now now, You'll just know it when you look forward to my next chapter! And Yudel, you have a message from some guy who's name's Jess. He said Hi.  
Yudel: Seriously? Well why don't you thank the shit?  
Hermoine147: Okay, sorry. From some guy who's name's Jess, I'll politely say this but as the author, Thank you.  
Lenalee: Now, Let's get the chapter ended shall we? See you on the next chapter everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4: Snow Turmoil Part III

**Hermoine147: Really, I think I will be doomed if I continue updating this late!  
Yudel: Why, I'm glad you know!  
Allen: Seriously, Yudel, You're her OOC but you bully her.. what kind of an OOC are you?  
Yudel: I'm made to be a bitchy OOC. Fuck** **off.**  
**Lavi: Okay, guys, that's enough, we don't have that much** **time.**  
**Yudel: Seriously, dude, She's like, totally late in updating! Why don't she have much time now?  
Hermoine147: I have exams, but you see, I can't seem to control my imaginations of what might happen next! It's bursting outta** **me!**  
**Lenalee: okay, guys, that's the way, -man isn't Hermoine-san's!**

* * *

" Hey, what are we going to do now? The exorcists are here! " A girl with azure-coloured eyes spoke as her sky blue-coloured twin-tailed hair bounce in up and down as she skipped with such was wearing a maid's outfit which made her seem like a total lollicon basing on how small her height is.

A man with raven-coloured hair sighed and shook his head, he was somehow depressed or dismayed, It was not quite clear. He had this gray skin tone which would seem very odd, eight black diamond-like tattoo across his head. He wore a black suit and black pants that fitted together with the shiny black elegant shoes he was wearing. His nake-like yellow eyes glittered as one would seem, "excitement" in something.

"Hey, master Neah, you listening? and what the heck, you have this kind of aura oozing outta you like, you know, excited, yet dismayed or depressed. Just what in the world are you thinking right now? Mel is curious! Please tell Mel about it!" the sky blue-haired girl who called herself "Mel" skipped in excitement.

"If you keep yourself from being excited, I'll tell you." Neah smiled at Mel, though it was obviously filled with sarcasm. "So? How long are you gonna keep this party going again?"

"Until I defeat all those brainless, hairless- apes who called themselves exorcists!" Mel told Neah chest high and very full of pride.

"Brainless, hairless-apes? Now, aren't you too as well?" Neah flicked Mel's forehead with a very caring smile. Mel was surprised by what Neah did but the two of them laughed endlessly by the end of it.

* * *

"Where in the fucked-up world did that fucking idiot go?" Yudel walked searching the places in where Allen might go. Different noises blended inside the castle. Different kinds of people are mixed in the ball. Beautiful, Handsome, and those with the completely plain and normal.

" Oh, for goodness motherfucking fairies sake! It's so damn hard to go in this gown! I might die wearing this thing!" Yudel complained but still continued to search at the white-haired boy.

"Are you alright?"

Yudel instantly looked back after hearing those words. _That voice, it can't be-_

Neah was standing there, smiling at her. Her emotionless face was changed to that of very surprised. Her eyes then sharpened as if she already knew what will be her next move.

"Did Lyde distort time again?" Yudel asked Neah, her face back to her normal one. Neah sighed and nodded in agreement, his smile unfading.

Yudel shook her head, her right hand in her head. "Well damn, so that's why Mel made this snowy-thingy for. For heaven's sake, Lyde distorted time up to 40 years in the future! don;t tell me he's testing his time-record is he?"

"Well yeah, he was. This whole palace is the only thing that is in the future. By the way, Let's go sit in there." Neah pointed an empty table where no one was sitting. "We can talk there as much as we like."

The two of them sat at the once empty table. "So? Was I coming here or not?" Yudel questioned Neah with the utmost boring face she had ever shown.

"No. The Yudel 40 years ago refused to come here. I think she knew because she said 'The rule number one of Time Record Innocence if you distort time is never to see yourself 'cause you will disappear, and you know that too well Neah. The "me" 40 years later ( in whom, thanks to Lyde was there) will definitely come at that fucked-up party so- No. I don't wanna disappear yet.'"

"Hmm.. is that so? Well yeah, seeing my own mug is creepy and shit. Anyway, I'm currently doing an Exorcist errand right now and my mission is to stop this shitty things Lyde, Mel and Roddle's doing right now. Where's Roddle anyway, never saw Lyde as well."

"Roddle and Lyde is currently playing poker upstairs. Allen and Mana's also playing with them." Neah smiled off with joy on his face.

_Roddle, Lyde and ALLEN?! HOLY MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT OF FOUR MILLION FLIES AND EAGLES IN THE SKY! I FORGOT THAT ALLEN 40 YEARS LATER IS WITH ME!_ Yudel suddenly stood up, fear in her face obviously can be seen even with her emotionless face.

She ran straight upstairs leaving Neah surprised. Neah folded his arms and looked at her running up the stairs with an admirable speed, He wore a poker-face and mumbled " I forgot to ask her why was she wearing a dress when she really hated it."

* * *

***Yudel's POV***

  
This annoying humanoids Roddle made is getting in my nerves! Motherfucking Roddle's got all this hundred humanoids so that this fucking ball will be fun! Those Loners haven't had a single human guest over here! and playing poker? are they even serious? -or.. well, yep, definitely not of course. I forgot they're just testing how far Lyde's time record could go. Oh please, God, don't let the current Allen meet himself 40 years ago. He didn't know that he was one of Neah's most trustable comrades!

I ran in full speed and climbed the mostorous-like red-carpeted motherfucking stairs. "holy shit, I can run much more than this if this gown would be none!" I screamed my lungs out. Well, meaning by scream, I was the only one who heard it anyway.

I arrived at the second floor and humanoids are still around that area which made my running more complicated. I sighed and mumbled "Innocence, activate!" I felt my eyes becoming red as the things I see all lead to it's own demise, which was all Roddle's humanoids. sucks for them 'cause they're seriously pissing me off right now!

I continued running searching for Allen, I don't fucking care anymore which Allen I can find, anyway, I'm just searching for Allen.

I stopped as I saw the white-haired beansprout on a fight with a prick who's hair is coloured red, spiky and all and who's name was Lyde. I bitch slapped myself as if I wanted myself wake up from a dream but I didn't wake up so it must be true. Anyway, the Allen in whom was the 14th's comrade still had his brown hair so it must be the beansprout I walked together up to here with. My main question is, why the fuck is he fighting Lyde?

I let out a large bitch sigh and went to the two who was acting very shitty in my opinion.

"It's your fault, dork!"

"No, It's yours! You bumped me!"

"Pay for my Ice cream! You dumb shit!"

"You're the dumb shit! you weren't careful enough to take care of your own Ice cream!"

"How can I take care of it If you bumped me before I gave a single shit about my precious Ice cream?"

"What the?! You just gave a shit to your Ice cream when It fell?"

"Well yeah fucker, whatever the case, It's still fucking precious!"

And so on... See? they're fighting like shits they are. I went to Allen, the two didn't even give a single fuck about my existence. I was quite pissed at that thought so I punched the white-haired beansprout so hard than his soul went to heaven. No, just joking, unconscious, I mean.

"Hey, I'm not done with that guy ye-" Lyde looked at me and seemed to realize who I was later. " A-adelle?" the shit exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes, piece of shit, that's me. The current 'Adelle'. So If you wouldn't mind to stop fighting this beansprout I wouldn't grab your guts outta your stomach, got that?" Oh fuck, that priceless face again. How many priceless faces have I seen today again? I can't seem to remember now.

"B-but, you didn't come together with u-, don't tell me the current?!" His face very very surprised now. Suddenly Mel came flying at Lyde, as the little lollicon always did. " Lyde! I caught exorcists!" Mel proudly informed Lyde with a very big smile, which quite pissed me off.

She then looked at me, her happy face slowly changed by a shocked one._You got what you deserved bitch_. "Y-yudel?! Why are you here?"

"Doing some **exorcist **job?" I replied full of sarcasm.

Now, their faces much more twisted with surprise than before. The number one ranked priceless face for today. Unbeatable, that face is definitely unbeatable.

"W-What?! Exorcist Job? are you fucking serious? The current you is an exorcist?" Lyde asked. I might just skewer his mind with my innocence to shut him up. The fucker beside him laughed. Enormously. Hey, they sure did a priceless face and I was happy but I'm not happy now that they're laughing at me.

I gave them a killer glare. They started to shut their mouths. Good, I was doubtful my killer glare wouldn't work and I'm glad it did. I might kill my 40 years ago comrades because I was pissed the hell out.

"So? That white-haired boy together with you is another exorcist you cam with?" Mel asked, obviously changing the subject out of fear.

"Yep. Allen Walker." I replied, looking at the beansprout I held with one hand in my waist.

"ALLEN WALKER?" they both exclaimed. Okay, I was depressed but now I'm so fucking happy seeing those fucked up faces.

I looked at them still with the killer glare and said "Anyway, I'm going now. Cease this once and for all 'cause I don't want to kill you just to stop all this bullshit."

They looked at each other and nodded and looked at me, which seemed very idiotic "Yes, of course, by no means. the lollicon then continued, "Hey, that Allen Walker over there you're carrying, is he the Allen right now? Why do he have Mana and Neah's last name?"

"No shit, Mel. It's hard to explain, now I'm gonna fucking get out of here fast before the Allen you brought sees this Allen I brought." I felt my eyebrows arch. Goodness, I think I'm so pissed off now I wouldn't bother chopping these two right now.

I hurriedly got out of the room and at last, the castle, what I wanted right now is, I DON'T WANNA FUCKING WEAR THIS DRESS ANYMORE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

* * *

"Hey, Mel." Lyde asked Mel without looking at her but at the door where Yudel slammed when going out.

"What is it, Lyde?" Mel replied, her stare at the door as well.

"Why was yudel wearing a dress? Thought she hated shits like that."

"No idea. Ask her herself."

* * *

**Hermoine147: Finished. Good now I'm outta here.  
Allen: What? Wait, what was that all about.  
Hermoine 147: understand it yourself, I don't have much time, I tell you.**  
**Yudel: you worthless piece of shitty author.**  
**Hermoine147: Well, I apologize for that. Sorry, too, everyone. I really need to study now.**  
**Allen: See you guys at the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The fallen angel

**Hermoine147: Okay, Finally exam's finished and.., I don't really think I did that well...**  
**Yudel: Nobody gives a fuck! Stop bringing up that bullshit, for God's sake, you're in a fucking story!**  
**Hermoine147: Okay, Okay, sorry! just wanted to share it! =3=**  
**Allen: Well, atleast you did your best right?**  
**Lenalee: Yep, you must have passed!**  
**Hermoine147: ... I HOPE! *BREAKS INTO TEARS* S-somebody... *sobs* Do the disclaimers..**  
**Yudel: Whatever, useless piece of shit. -man isn't this woman's. Obviously.**

* * *

A lone boy walked over the pure white snow. His flamy orange hair seemed to give up because of cold. His yellowgreen eyes were empty. He looked up at the sky as snow continued to fall. He was as pale as the falling snow and as cold as it. He closed his eyes as a woman's hiss filled his fragile mind. "_ Seventy red snows will come down falling as it fills your body by it. It's all your fault it fell that's why they will fall in you_." Is what it always hissed. He didn't understand but didn't bother to understand anymore.

The blazing sun already retreated as it filled the horizon with a bloody colour._ A bloody snow. Red snow. _His empty eyes sharpened and he started to ease his thoughts. _Seven..ty... _the cold breeze made it's way and touched his pale and soft cheeks. He once again closed his eyes thinking where should he go next.

* * *

"Is this all of it?" The man with the beret spoke, tapping the table and removing his eyeglasses.

"What the fuck? You've been asking me that for whole 30 minutes! Is this all of it? Is that all of what happened? Are you effin' kiddin' around me?" Yudel, very much displeased, stood up from the sofa and started ranting. Her emotions is as always, **very very STABLE.**

  
"Oh, excuse me for that. I just can't believe the report you wrote in here." Komui shook the paper where yudel wrote the report about the previous mission. "Well, It says here that you knocked out allen walker because you're pissed and? What happened next?"

Yudel sighed deeply. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ARE YOU LISTENING OR SIMPLY PRETENDING TO BE? I TOLD YOU THAT I MET SOME HIGH LEVEL AKUMA'S, APPROXIAMATELY LEVEL 4, 2 OF THEM AND KNOCKED THE HELL OUT OF THEM!" She shouted, slamming the table strongly.

" Well yeah, I can't believe you didn't wake up if the level four appeared, allen. Your eye must have worked. While you were asleep, did you feel anything? like there's akuma in your dream?" Komui now started questioning Allen.

" That's the weird part, I didn't feel any akuma's. I was just simply asleep! And-..." Allen looked at Yudel afterwards, his brows arched, obviously wanting to know something in Yudel. " When I was not yet knocked out by you, what did you mean by the 3rd party? You told me that It was somehow connected to Neah."

Komui turned to Yudel, " I want to hear more about that, Yudel. Now, would you mind explaining?"

Yudel's eyes slowly closed. Her hands on the table retreated to her side. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes fastly and sharply. "I was wrong on that. It didn't have anything to do with those bunch of motherfuckers. I can't even believe it myself how wrong I was. Maybe because that's the first time that I met Level 4's." Her expression wasn't really that desparate, but inside, she sure was.

"You met a Level 4 for the first time and you took down two?" Komui questioned her aggresively. He was serious as hell.

"Are you supposedly mocking my streght is that it, Useless supervisor? You know more than anybody else about my innocence, about the agility of my body and about the abnormal strength of my body. Plus, you're the one who's wrong here, not me. You told US that It will be a LIGHT an SIMPLE mission. Do you call a mission with tow level 4 appearing on it, light and simple?" She was serious too. she doesn't want to loose. Her killer glare massively increasing by the moment. She was now very irritated.

"Light and Simple, if the 2 level 4 akuma's really appeared. You must have forgotten about your broken leg when you fought those level four, perhaps?" Kamui folded his arms and talked, full of sarcasm. He wanted Yudel to tell what really happened but It doesn't seem to go his way since Yudel was very persuasive about her 'report'.

Yudel felt her teeth grit, her grip getting stronger by the moment. Her glare must have been stated to be very scary that you'll almost die if you look at it. Her brows arched so much than before. Her 'usual' uninterested face was none. she was now simply 'very angry'. she left the room, slamming the door so hard now that it was left full ajar. Allen and Komui looked at the girl. she really wasn't very Yudel-like that day.

* * *

***Yudel's POV***

I'm tired. This is bad, but pretty good I guess? I mean, I'm getting back my fucking expression, thou It only appears when I'm angry, very angry. Why.. do I try so hard covering for that motherfucker Noah? Is it because I owe him? because he's my companion? because he's special? I don't know. I don;t fucking knwo for goodness' sake! I wanna die and disappear from this world without a trace. Plus, that supervisor, he isn't only useless and a prick but also a fucker and sadist? I didn't know that...

I looked outside the window of my room. The ravaging bitchy storm is on it again. Seriously, I want to disappear, expecially in this rainy day I hated most. My limbs folded in a cradle as I leaned over to the wall, sitting on the floor. Later, I didn't know but somehow, I fell into a very deep slumber.

* * *

_ " Seventy red snows will come down falling as it fills your body by it. It's all your fault it fell that's why they will fall in you. " The blonde haired woman spoke with a smile on her face. The boy she told that, cringed in fear and shook in dispair. His wide scared yellowgreen eyes became arched brow eased as if his despair and fear was none no more. He walked by a pile of ashes, The blonde-haired woman together with him. _

_He looked at the woman and saw it's yellow snake-like Iris, the white of her eye filled with black. even so, he didn't care and asked, "why are there so many ashes?"_

_The woman looked at him, her sexy lips, smiled. She replied " This ash is composed of 70 witches burnt down."_

_The boy shuddered in fear, tremble came back to his body and so was despair from his eyes. " Why? What happened to them? Why were they burnt down?" He asked the woman, his eyes tearing up._

_The woman kneeled down and swept away the boy's tears. " You don't remember, don't you? don't worry, I'll make you remember it. what you have done to the 70 witches and what they will do to you." The woman smiled, which seemed to be not very kind._

_A girl with copper hair in a ponytail then suddenly grabbed the boy's hands. She suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The woman seemed very surprised by her sudden appearance. "He doesn't need to know anything at all, 71st witch of Salem."_

_The woman's eyes widened. "W-what are you- Just who are you?! How in the world did you know-"_

_" It didn't stop in the 19 witch did it? It passed and passed up to the 70th, you were the 71st but you were afraid to die, that's why you made contact with the boy respnsible for the witch's death. The boy who can see through a person, right?"_

_The woman looked doomed, her expression seemed that she would die because of fear rapidly creeping in her guts. Her kneel turned to a sit with fragility mixed on it. Her sexy smiling lips turned to a very big mouth shaped "O"._

_"You don't need to worry.." The copper-haired girl smiled and continued "I'll save you."_

"The red lotus of death splashed and covered the dust of darkness. Thus, the creeping revengeful darkness was covered by the red lotus and was expected to create more darkness but it didn't do so. It was purified as it passed through the heavens, beaming toward the creeping black and thus making it disappeared. The copper-haired angel then spread out his white beautiful wings as It started to flame up and tear off her back. the nimbus around her head shattered and she was thrown to the sea of flames. she was judged by God and was thrown out by God, for she had done something uncalled for. Yet she didn't reach out her hand calling out for help, she accpeted the miserable fate waiting for her for she didn't conclude that God throwing her out of heaven was turning God' back on her, she concluded is as a mission. A mission..."

The boy with empty eyes suddenly gasped. "I... remember.." tears fell in his cheeks. He was still looking at the breathetaking bloody sky. "She fell from heaven for me..." He hicked and sobbed. His grip strengthened. " I must find her.. " He continued to walk, but one thing was now different about him, His once empty eyes were now filled with a desperate resolve.

* * *

"...A mission she must do to return back to heaven. A sin of an angel was full of weight. It is a sign that you are truly unworthy of God taking you as His own. " Suddenly a tear dropped from Yudel's eyes as she opened her eyes. she was sleep-talking.

She looked at the clock up to her desk, 7:10 p.m.. She doesn't remember how much she had slept while making that position anymore. she stood up and slammed to her fluffy cold bed and once again, making her dreams take her somewhere.

* * *

**Yudel: ... Whut?  
Hermoine147: Hey, what's with the reaction?**  
**Yudel: What the fuck happened in this fucking chapter?**  
**Hermoine147: ... Well yeah, more like, what happened to my mind, I guess?**  
**Lavi: Hey, I just noticed that this story is very fast-paced. Plus, I'M NOT APPEARING ANYWHERE! IT'S CHAPTER 5 AND I'M NOT APPEARING!**  
**Hermoine147: don't cry, dude. And yeah, I noticed that too. but you see, I can't do anything about it now. ._. I must continue to be fast-paced so that it won't be weird.**  
**Allen: It's weird enough that you're talking about it. Maybe people reading this who hadn't noticed that it's fast-paced would be surprised.**  
**Yudel: Well, what the fuck is what I'd like to fucking say but I must close the fucking curtain now 'cause as You can see I was supposed to sleep in that COMFY AND COLD BED but I was interrupted by the roll-call. So, bye . See you in the next chapter, I hope she's not turning me in some weird shit more than this.**


End file.
